Baby Project
by kikkina123
Summary: It's a year after the war and everyone's back at Hogwarts.The 5th,6th and 7th year classes are chosen for a new class:Parenting.Everyone is paired up to take care of a child but not everyone is happy with their pairs.Will a child be enough to bring love?


_**Fred's POV:**_

"Mum!", yelled Fred."There is NO bloody way I'm going back to Hogwarts now that the war is case you've forgotten, I have a joke shop to take care of."Molly Weasley had been trying to convince her son, Fred, to go back to Hogwarts, for three whole , she wanted both of the twins to go back to Hogwarts but she didn't have enough energy to try and convince them was trying to convince Fred, since wherever he goes, George now she was having no such luck.

"Fred, sweetie, do it for your know I'm proud of you two for the joke shop you've put up together and managed, but the Hogwarts letter you received said there's going to be a new lesson that's very important and I would like you to give it a Fred…you'll only have a year to endure, even less…and remember, there's no Umbridge this 'll know how happy I'll be if you do it.

"I don't know, Mum", Fred started saying, wanting to see his mother happy."Let's say I accept to go back to Hogwarts", he started, noticing that his mother's face lightened up at these words."Who will take care of the joke shop?I mean, we can't just close it, not after all the work we put in it", tried to argue really didn't want to go back at 's not that he had anything against Umbridge left, Hogwarts had returned to normal, well as normal as it ever only problem was that he had gotten used to life outside of up later than usual,eating breakfast the way he wanted it and not to forget, having no knew it would take him a lot of time to get used to it again.

"Fred Weasley!Do you actually think I would ask you to do such a thing?", yelled in an aggravated tone."My idea was to let the two women you hired for help take 're really good and after all, it's only for a few months."Fred looked defeated and she knew she had won him over but she wanted to hear him say it."So, what do you say dear?", she tried to urge him on.

Fred sighed and looking up at his mother said: "Fine, I'll there's no bloody way in hell I'm going without I don'y manage to convince him, I'm staying."Molly nodded at that knowing that Fred went nowhere without his twin was standing up to leave when Fred asked her:"What is this new, important class anyway?"

"Oh, I don't knows actually", she replied nodded, accepting the answer, and took out the Hogwarts letter she had received and re-read it, feeling kind of truth was that she knew what the new class was but she didn't tell Fred incase he would have changed his , you see, the new class was:_**Parenting**_.

_**Hermione's POV:**_

"Ron, Harry please! You have to come with me to Hogwarts this year!I have to go to get the required NEWTS for healing and I refuse to go alone!", yelled had been shouting at her two best friends for fifteen minutes now trying to get them to go to Hogwarts with course, NEWTS weren't the only reason she wanted to go real reason was the new, important class they had mentioned in the Hogwarts was really excited to find out what it was.

In the letter they had said that this class was optional and to choose it you had to have patience, responsibility and most importantly 's what had intrigued her type of lessons could they possibly be that needed love?She had immediately written back at Hogwarts telling them to count her that moment on she had made it her goal to keep on badgering Ron Weasley and Harry Potter to choose the didn't really like the concept of going for a new class without them.

It was obviously hard to convince the battle, they had both decided to not return to Hogwarts for the final both wanted to become Aurors and after the role they had in the final battle they didn't exactly need were obviously curious to know what this lesson was but she didn't know if their curiosity was enough to help her get them to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I don't know", started have to understand that it's hard for us to forget the plans that we so carefully laid down a long time ago. All we really want is to find a job and forget the war. Do you seriously think that after all those months we spent running around looking for Horcruxes that the first thing we have in mind is going to school?

"Please Harry… please! I can't go to school without yoo two, but you know how much I want to go back to school and really finish my studies. I've always wanted to finish my studies…", she stopped then because she knew a lost cause when she saw one. "Never mind. I don't want to drag you in another full year of schooling if you really don't want to go."

At that she saw Harry look up. "Fine, count me in… how bad can it be? And I'm actually quite curious to know more about this new class they're introducing… it wouldn't do to trust Hermione in a new class without acting like a little know-it-all. What do you say Ron?"

"Now this is just no fair", started Ron, "two against one! Count me in! Besides, Harry's right. We'd be stupid to trust you in a new class on your own without getting over excited!" They all laughed at this.

"Thanks guys, you're the best", said Hermione. "We'll have fun…you'll see! And don't forget that Voldemort's dead so we'll be able to go to Hogsmead whenever we want! So…about this new class…"

"HERMIONE!", shouted Ron and Harry.

_**Ginny's POV:**_

She was waiting patiently, in the Burrow's kitchen, for Hermione to come and tell her what the boys had said. She couldn't help her thoughts from going over to her feelings about Harry. She didn't love him anymore; that much was sure.

After Harry finished Voldemort off and the war had ended, they had tried dating again but thay broke up after a while because it was obvious that things had changed. Harry was great but only as a very good friend and not as a boyfriend. She felt sure that that was how he felt about her too. She never wanted to stop being his friend…but that's exactly what happened.

_Flashback_

She had been thinking on how to tell Harry she just wanted to be friends for ages but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she didn't say anything. Once, Harry called and told her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks because he wanted to talk to her about something important.

She had known from his voice that it had to be something serious so she had changed and went there straight away. When she got there the first thing she saw was Harry looking very tense. "Hey Harry, what's up? You seem tense", she had said. Harry had smiled at her and told her to sit down.

When she had settled he had told her, "Ginny, you know how much I care about you right?" She had nodded dumbly, wondering what he was getting at. "I don't think this romantic relationship is working between us…I just want to be good friends."

She was happy but then she had acted stupid and called him a cheater and told him she never wanted to see him again. She had thrown the water in her glass at a stricken looking Harry and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't until she got at the Burrow that she realised what she had done. Harry had done her the pleasure of breaking up with her and even wanting to stay friends and she had acted like a jealous brat!

_End of Flashback_

Ginny sighed. She had seriously tried to apologise to Harry. The next day she had gone to Ron's room since he had been staying with them ever since the war but he wasn't there. All his stuff was gone and Ron had looked up, and seeing her had given a muderous look. "Harry's left, I hope you're happy. You know you were unhappy with him as a couple but you had to go ahead and do a scene in front of the whole of the Three Broomsticks! Do you know that you're on the Daily Prophet and Harry is now being thought of as a cheater and a play boy?" With that Ron had left his room leaving Ginny alone, feeling guilty and miserable.

She had kept on trying to make it up to Harry by going to the Daily Prophet and telling them the truth and that she was the bad guy and not Harry. She had then sent letters to Harry but they had all come back to her unopened.

She sighed again. She had no idea were Harry was now. No one had told her were he went after he left the Burrow. That was what made her feel the worse. She had made him leave the family in which he had found himself even better than his real relatives…all because she was a brat. Ron, Hermione and the rest of her family and Harry's other close friends all knew were he lived but none of them wanted to tell her.

Probably on Harry's request. He left the Burrow because of me he's not going to have people come and tell me were he is. She wished she had acted different. Sometimes she found herself wondering what would have happened if she had agreed with Harry; told the truth. She would most probably be good friends with him and out for some catching up like all friends do and not sitting here waiting for someone who was probably with him this very second.

"Boy, I'm stupid."


End file.
